Sexy Songs
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Eiri's birthday is here. Shuichi has a concert . Guess what happens when Eiri desides to go.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Songs

Rating: M To be safe. Definitely M after the Lemon is posted. XD. You know me. ^.~

Pairing: ShuichixYuki

Summary: Eiri's birthday is here. Shuichi has a concert . Guess what happens when Eiri decides to go.

A/N: Here's another by Yuki. I'll be adding a lemon shortly so keep an eye out for any updates. We don't own Gravi or it's charatcters, and we make no profit from posting these fics. This is purely for entertain purposes only.

Chapter 1:

Shuichi smiled as he looked over the song he was going to sing at the next concert.

"You sure about this, Shu?" Hiro asked him as he rubbed the back of his head after reading his best friends song. "We have never done a song quite like this."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's Yuki's birthday present. One he can't throw into the back of the closet or throw in the garbage." The pink haired rock star grinned over his smoothie as he pulled another paper from his pocket. "And this is the other one I wanna do, too." He handed the paper to Hiro.

Unfolding the paper Hiro read over it, his eyes getting big.

"Shu, Are you out of your mind! Tohma will ring our necks if we do this one!" Hiro slammed the paper down as people around them stared.

"We won't tell him." Shuichi sipped at his strawberry beverage. "If we say we are doing a different song and change it at the last minuet without him knowing then we should be good."

Hiro sighed as he dipped his spoon into his ice cream.

"You sure Yuki won't walk out while you sing those songs?" He asked his hyper friend.

"He cant. Its a lock down club, no one can leave until its over." Shuichi smirked as he licked his lips.

Hiro laughed as he continued to eat his ice cream.

* * *

Eiri sat at his desk looking at his computer, his finger scrolling over the mouse pad at the bottom of the laptop. On top of his birthday coming up, his and Shuichi's three year anniversary was also getting close. Tired of Shuichi whining about him not getting him anything or them going anywhere, he decided to finally get the brat something this year just to shut him up. But what?

Looking over a few things he smirked and sat back after clicking buy that was under the item he chose to get his lover. This year the brat better love him for what he was getting him.

Speaking of gifts, He wondered what monstrosity his hyper lover was going to get him for his birthday. Last year it was a picture book with all his songs written and pictures of them. It sat on the book shelf behind him among the other forgotten books. For their two year anniversary, Shuichi had gotten him a t-shirt with them on it, that sat int he closet way in the back. For their one year, Shuichi got him a laptop bag he made. That also set in the closet.

* * *

Tohma sat back looking at the papers on his desk. What was he thinking putting a concert on his brother-in-laws birthday? Every year he had taken the younger blond out for dinner but looked like this year there was a change of plans.

Sighing he looked over the list of songs Bad Luck where going to sing.

"Quite a selection you picked this time, Shindou..." He said as if talking to Shuichi but no one was around.

One song he had said no to a few times, but Shuichi still insisted on singing it, so he allowed it. Maybe he shouldn't have.

* * *

Eiri: Chapter one...I know it sucks but it will get better, I can promise you that.

Shuichi: It didn't suck! It was awesome!-glomps him-

Eiri: Stop patronizing me, you damn brat. Why are you here, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be posting this for me?-glares-

Shuichi: -blinks- But I did... That how everyone knows what we're talking about.

Eiri: Baka...


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy Songs

Rating: M To be safe. Definitely M after the Lemon is posted. XD. You know me. ^.~

Pairing: ShuichixYuki

Summary: Eiri's birthday is here. Shuichi has a concert . Guess what happens when Eiri decides to go.

A/N: Here's another by Yuki. I'll be adding a lemon shortly so keep an eye out for any updates. We don't own Gravi or it's charatcters, and we make no profit from posting these fics. This is purely for entertain purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shuichi woke up with a huge smile. Yuki's birthday was here and that night was the concert. He couldn't wait to give his lover his gift.

Getting up off the couch he ran into the kitchen to make coffee, then slipped out the door to head to work leaving a note behind for his lover.

Eiri woke later that afternoon and walked to the kitchen already smelling the coffee. Looking around he seen Shuichi was already gone for work. He was glad for that. Walking to the counter he found his coffee cup already out with a note by it.

"Happy birthday, Yuki! I love you. Don't forget my concert tonight. ~Lots of kisses~ Shuichi"

Rolling his eyes, he threw the paper away and got his coffee before going to the fridge. Blinking soon after opening it. Inside sat a small strawberry cake with Happy birthday Yuki on it. Chuckling some he grabbed the creamer for his coffee and shut the fridge. He would more likely get into the cake later on. Shuichi could cook one thing without burning the house down...cake.

Walking back to his office he sipped his coffee and got a little writing done before he left.

* * *

That night the club was packed. Eiri and Tohma stood off to the side of the stage while Bad Luck got ready to start.

"What song first, Shu?" Hiro asked him.

Thinking for a moment he decided to start out like any other concert. Start with some older songs and throw his fav two in at the end. The two Tohma didn't know about.

After playing a few of their old songs and a few newer ones Shuichi turned to Hiro and Suguru and nodded. It was time for the last two.

"Well everyone, Tonight we decided to change the last two songs. As some of you know, today Is Eiri Yuki's birthday." Shuichi said into the mic as people started to exchange words.

"And You are all aware that Yuki and I are together. Well I have written two songs for him and I hope he likes them." Shuichi looked to the side at Eiri who didn't seem very happy due to Shuichi bring him up.

Tohma blinked some as Shuichi did this.

After getting a head mic, Shuichi looked back to Hiro he smiled then looked to Suguru and nodded as he started the beat.

Craving makes it taste sweeter  
Makes me push deeper  
I'm not fucking tease  
I'm only here to please...

Shuichi gave an innocent look with his finger to his lips.

I don't play hard to get,  
I play to get you hard  
I fuck to get you off the floor  
That's why my name makes me a Star.

Shuichi crouched down and smacked the floor with his hand, sliding up quickly, but very sexilly.

Everything that tastes good  
Isn't always healthy  
Just take a lick bitch  
I'm poison fucking deadly

Shuichi licked his finger as he grinned.

"Injections, erections. Pleasers, and seizures" Hiro sang.

"Abuse and misuse" Shuguru whispered into the mic.

"I'm on this drug. I can't refuse." Shuichi sang, the last word echoing in the mic against the whispers.

Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Let me bleed through your veins  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Gonna drive you insane.

They all sang out together as Shuichi danced around the stage.

"I'm the highest ecstasy. Your sickest STD." Hiro sang out as he moved some behind his mic.

"The strongest drug that you hate to love." Suguru sang as he moved about the keyboards.

"Hey baby inject me sweetly." They sang together.

"Inject me sweetly." Shuichi sang alone and stopped moving about for a moment before starting again.

It's the best you'll ever have  
No needle, or a pill...  
No hallucination  
Cuz it's everything you feel  
You want on top or underneath?  
Want some more?

Pretty please!  
Pulses throbbing,  
Heads are spinning...  
My overdose is beginning.

Shuichi threw his head back with his hands on it, looking in Eiri's direction to see the look on the blonds face.

Eiri swore that if he had a cigarette between his lips it would have fallen. He'd never seen his lover look so sexy and tempting.

Without it I'm I'll  
I'm dying, it kills  
I need my fill...

Shuichi reached out as it reaching got something in front of him.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Hiro and Suguru sang kind screaming into the mic

I don't want anything,  
Its' just what I NEED  
Please don't make me beg...

Shuichi clapped his hands together and had an innocent look in his eyes like a puppy begging for something.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Hiro and Suguru screamed again.

Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Let me bleed through your veins  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Gonna drive you insane.

They all sang out together as Shuichi danced around the stage again.

"I'm the highest ecstasy. Your sickest STD." Hiro sang.

"The strongest drug that you hate to love." Suguru sang.

"Hey, baby inject me sweetly." They sang together.

"Inject me sweetly." Shuichi sang alone and stopped moving.

"Baby, inject me sweetly." Shuichi sang lightly repeating it four times as he stood there his arms up beside his head and his bent back, his hands behind him. His head lay back against them with his eyes closed.

"Cuz all I need..." Hiro said.

"... Is YOU..." Shuichi came in.

Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Let me bleed through your veins  
Hey Baby inject me sweetly  
Gonna drive you insane.

They all sang out together as Shuichi danced around the stage once more.

"I'm the highest ecstasy. Your sickest STD." Hiro sang.

"The strongest drug that you hate to love." Suguru sang.

"Hey baby inject me sweetly." They sang together.

"So sweetly." Shuichi said alone.

"Hey Baby inject me sweetly. Hey Baby inject me sweetly." Hiro and Suguru sang.

"I'm the strongest drug that you hate to love." Shuichi sang alone then Hiro and Suguru sang their lines again as Shuichi sung his letting the words mix together. Then Hiro and Suguru stopped and Shuichi repeated his a few more times.

"Hehe so sweet." Shuichi said at the end as he licked his finger after the music stopped.

Tohma and Eiri stood there. They couldn't believe what just showed up on stage and neither could the crowd but with they way they cheered they loved it and wanted more.

Shuichi looked to his lover and boss and smiled before looking to Hiro and Surugu and nodded for the next song.

"This is the last one for the night I hope you all love it. And I want to wish Yuki a Happy Birthday. I love you, Yuki!" Shuichi yelled before he got ready for the next song.

Tohma and Eiri still stood there stunned.

Eiri: XD I like this chapter lol tell me what you think. Song: Inject Me Sweetly (feat. Jeffree Star) - Blood On The Dance Floor. Listen to it.

Shuichi: -cackles- I can't believe you! How could you make me sing something like that? As If I didn't have enough stalkers! XD

Eiri: -Chuckles- Get over it brat.

Shuichi: -pouts- You're so mean!


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy Songs

Rating: M To be safe. Definitely M after the Lemon is posted. XD. You know me. ^.~

Pairing: ShuichixYuki

Summary: Eiri's birthday is here. Shuichi has a concert . Guess what happens when Eiri decides to go.

A/N: Here's another by Yuki. I'll be adding a lemon shortly so keep an eye out for any updates. We don't own Gravi or it's charatcters, and we make no profit from posting these fics. This is purely for entertain purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Shuichi giggled some before calming himself to start. Suguru chimed in first with his part, as Shuichi snapped his fingers.

"S.T.A.R." Hiro spelled out in a whisper.

"What?" Shuichi said as he looked around like he was confused.

"S.T.A.R" Hiro Spelled again but a bit louder.

"Queen bitch." Shuichi whispered.

"S.T.A.R." Hiro came in again.

I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop.

Shuichi sand the 'fuck' in a whisper.

"Wanna get messy." Shuichi moved around the stage to the music sexilly.

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L-Luxury.

Shuichi grinned as he glanced to Eiri.

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for.

Shuichi moved his hands over his chest and stomach, his hand stopping at his crotch as the last word left his lips.

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock our water pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your feet drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna.

Hiro and Suguru sang with Shuichi.

Mmm , hot damn.  
Here I come.  
Tell me how you want it done.  
At the mall , in the hall.  
On your momma's bedroom wall.  
You can choose , either way.  
You will end up on the news.

Shuichi sang alone.

"Ha , yeah, just like you want it right?" Hiro said.

Do I make you wet?  
It's all about the C.U.N.T." Shuichi smirked as he spelled the last word out.

"I wanna hear you say." Suguru said this time.

"Love my pink knife." Hiro said.

"You wish you had a slice of me. I'm a celebrity." Shuichi came in.

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me what you waiting.

He sang with the same movements as the first time.

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock our water pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your feet drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be.

They all sang repeating twice.

O.M.G , L.O.L , I'm sure that sex will always sell.  
now it's time for you to go.

Shuichi sang with Hiro.

"So what , so what." Shuichi said.

"O.M.G , L.O.L , I'm sure that sex will always sell.  
now it's time for you to go.

Shuichi then sang with Suguru.

"So what, so what." Shuichi said again.

Oh my god , can't you tell.  
My mmmm makes you wanna sweat.  
Am I all set?

Shuichi sang with just Hiro.

"Not yet , not yet." Shuichi said.

Oh my god , can't you tell.  
My mmmm makes you wanna sweat.  
Am I all set?

Shuichi sang with just Suguru.

"Not yet , not yet." Shuichi said again.

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock our water pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your feet drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna.

Bad Luck repeated twice at the end as Shuichi turned his back to the crowd and the curtains closed.

Tohma and Eiri had no clue what to say. Shuichi turned to his lover and smiled as he walked over to him.

The look in Eiri's eyes changed to pure lust as he eyed his little lover.

Tohma on the other hand couldn't even say a word.

Grabbing the others hand, Eiri moved back stage and into Shuichi's dressing room to take care of the little problem in his pants from the singers performance.

* * *

Eiri: Next chapter is the last one but you get a little show. Enjoy.

Shuichi: O_O...Y-Yuki!-gasps- I-I-I-

Eiri: Shut up and post the next chapter, Brat.

Shuichi: . Fine...-pouts and crosses his arms- I can't believe you made me sing that...

Eiri: -smirks-


	4. Chapter 4

Sexy Songs

Rating: M To be safe. Definitely M after the Lemon is posted. XD. You know me. ^.~

Pairing: ShuichixYuki

Summary: Eiri's birthday is here. Shuichi has a concert . Guess what happens when Eiri decides to go.

A/N: Here's another by Yuki. I'll be adding a lemon shortly so keep an eye out for any updates. We don't own Gravi or it's charatcters, and we make no profit from posting these fics. This is purely for entertain purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Shuichi smiled as he was pulled into the dressing room.

Eiri grabbed the mic from Shuichi's head and threw it across the room.

The crowd behind the curten fell quiet.

"So, Yuki, did you enjoy your songs?" Shuichi said to his lover in a sexy voice.

"Next time you dance like that, it better be just for my eyes." Eiri snapped as he started to strip his brat.

Tohma slipped into his car and lay his head on the stearing wheel. He coudlnt believe Shuichi performed like that. But with the way the crowd took it, it was worth it.

Suguru looked to Hiro who smirked at the sounds that filled the club as they started to put there things away.

In no time Eiri had Shuichi stripped and on his knees moaning at Eiri prepping him.

"Yuki stop teasing me and Just fuck me!" Shuichi moaned out as Eiri pushed his fingers deep into him.

"You teased me and now its my turn." Eiri smirked as he leaned down and bit one of Shuichi's ass cheeks causing him to yelp.

"Yuki Please!" Shuichi begged.

Eiri smirked before Undoing his own pants and pulling himself from his pants and pushed into Shuichi.

Shuichi let out a loud moan that echoed threw the room.

Tohma's eyes widen as he looked back at the club.

Hiro and Suguru froze as they looked up and heard the crowd stop moving as looked up as well.

"H-h- hap-py Bi-Birth-d-d-day Yu-yuki." Shuichi moaned out as Eiri slammed into him once more as he came within his lover. Shuichi releasing onto his hand.

The crowd mumbled to each other as Hiro looked to the controls to see that Shuichi's mic... had never been turned off.

* * *

Eiri: XD Love the end. Short I know. But hope you like it.

Shuichi: -dies of mortification- Oh My GOD! How could you do such a thing to me!

Eiri: -smirks- You liked it and you know it.

Shuichi: No!... Well, yes! But that's besides the point!-cries- You just wait, Eiri Yuki! I'll get you for this!

Eiri: -eye roll-


End file.
